The Home Where His Heart Truly Is
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Lovise kembali ke rumah dan Emil memulai semuanya dari awal./ Iceland x fem!Norway./ Cover isn't mine.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU. _Not really incest. Human name.  
_

 **Pairing:** Iceland x fem!Norway (Emil x Lovise).

 **Summary:** Lovise kembali ke rumah dan Emil memulai semuanya dari awal.

* * *

 **.**

 **The Home Where His Heart Truly Is**

" _It's not my fault to fall in love with my own sister_."

 **© y o r i**

 **.**

* * *

"Panggil aku ' _storesøster_ ', Emil."

Entah sudah kali keberapa kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Lovise Bondevik dalam sehari ini. Namun, meski pemuda yang lebih muda berkali-kali menolak dan beringsut pergi setiap kali mendengar permohonan gadis itu—Lovise tetap tidak menyerah.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak suka menjadi adikku?" tanyanya dengan suara monoton dan tatapan kosong khasnya.

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Tidak akan pernah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Lovise."

Gadis berjepit salib Nordik di depannya terlihat menunduk. Ia belum lama kembali ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di luar negeri, terhitung sudah lima tahun hingga akhirnya Lovise kembali dan sejujurnya ia ingin Emil memanggilnya 'kakak'. Namun, ternyata pemuda itu belum berubah.

Emil yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Lovise merasa sedikit kikuk—ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebelum berkata, "A-aku sudah dewasa, kau tahu."

" _Ja,_ " Lovise mengangguk samar, "tapi, mengapa kau memanggil Lukas ' _storebror_ ' namun tidak mau memanggilku ' _storesøster_ '?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Emil rasanya mematung seketika. Bukan tanpa alasan, dirinya yang sejak dulu memiliki ego tertentu untuk tidak bersedia memanggil demikian tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu. Akan tetapi, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan dari kakak perempuannya, Emil—entah mengapa—memberanikan diri mengambil beberapa langkah hingga kemudian memeluk gadis Norwegia itu erat-erat.

"Melihatmu kembali saja, membuatku sangat senang, Lovise. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

Dan Lovise tidak berkata apa-apa lagi ketika pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu mendekapnya.

.

.

Lovise mengetuk-ngetukkan sendok pada cangkir kopinya dan menatap kosong pada arah jendela dapur yang dibiarkan setengah terbuka. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan ataupun berkomentar apa ketika Emil menceritakan semuanya: ia yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Lukas, mereka putus dan kemudian menjadi kakak-adik normal. Tidak, ia tidak membenci kakak kembarnya karena itu, maupun menyalahkan Emil. Namun, rupanya meninggalkan rumah menjadi penyesalan terbesar Lovise.

Lukas sendiri sudah tidak berada di rumah keluarga Bondevik semenjak beberapa bulan lalu, ada urusan pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan di Inggris katanya. Tinggallah Emil seorang yang mendiami rumah itu sebelum Lovise kembali.

Mengambil napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya gadis dua puluh tiga tahun itu kembali menyesap kopinya. Ah, ia hanya tidak bisa bohong kalau sebenarnya hatinya sakit juga. Sudah bukan rahasia jika ia pun _brother complex_ seperti Lukas dan memberinya perhatian lebih semenjak pertama mereka mengadopsinya dari sebuah panti asuhan di Eslandia.

Iris keunguan sehampa luar angkasanya lantas menoleh ke arah sumber bunyi, ketika derap langkah terdengar mendekat. Pemuda Eslandia melangkah hati-hati, sebelum akhirnya menempatkan diri dengan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan yang kosong.

Tidak ada kalimat apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya, maupun Lovise. Keduanya membisu, suara yang terdengar dari dapur mereka hanyalah suara tetes air yang dari keran bak cuci piring yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Emil terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun itu terasa sangat berat baginya.

"Maaf—"

Namun, gadis yang lebih tua keburu menyelanya. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Emil. Kita tidak bisa menahan perasaan ketika memang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Kau mencintai Lukas lebih dari saudara dan _bror_ pun tadinya demikian. Jadi, dimana letak kesalahannya?"

Emil menggeleng pelan ketika Lovise menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku bersalah padamu."

" _Nei._ Sudah kubilang tak apa, tidak ada yang salah dalam mencintai. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku. Meski," ia menjeda sejenak, "aku memang menyesal telah meninggalkan rumah dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Seharusnya, aku bisa terus memperhatikanmu. Maaf."

Pemuda itu lantas berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah kau lakukan!"

Tetapi Lovise terus meracau, meluapkan semua emosinya yang sedari tadi susah payah ia pendam. "Tapi, aku salah, Emil. Tidak seharusnya aku pergi, jika aku tetap di rumah aku tetap bersama kalian, aku akan tetap bisa mengawasimu, menjagamu, dan hubungan kalian tidak pernah terjadi. Maaf, karena aku memang menyayangimu, maaf karena aku _brother complex_."

Ada nada perih dari untaian kalimat gadis Norwegia, matanya berkaca-kaca dan seketika membuat Emil merasa runtuh. Pemuda itu tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis, Lovise. Aku yang salah karena ... sebenarnya yang kucintai adalah kau. Tapi, kau pergi dan Lukas memberiku perhatian lebih, aku jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun, ketika aku sadar bahwa kami sebenarnya tidak boleh demikian, bayanganmu kembali mengisi hatiku hingga akhirnya kau kembali pulang ke rumah."

Lovise tertegun dalam dekapannya. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda."

"Kalian mengadopsiku dan memberiku sebuah keluarga. Itu adalah kebahagiaan terbesarku, namun apa aku harus menyalahkan diriku sendiri ketika aku jatuh cinta denganmu sejak awal? Katakan aku memang laki-laki yang tidak punya keberanian sehingga aku tetap diam sebelumnya. Namun, kali ini, aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal."

Ingatan gadis itu seketika berputar ke masa ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Emil tujuh tahun lalu. Seorang anak laki-laki polos yang tersenyum tulus padanya—yang membuat Lovise seketika merasa ada cahaya imajiner yang menerangi hatinya dan ia mencintai Emil semenjak saat itu.

"Dari awal?" tanyanya retoris.

Pemuda Eslandia itu mengangguk. "Ya, denganmu. Jadi, jangan memaksaku memanggilmu ' _storesøster_ '," ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik di telinga Lovise, " _ég elska þig_ _,_ Lovise."

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Lovise membuka suara, "Aku telah menerima semua masa lalumu, Emil."

Pemuda itu kemudian merasa tidak butuh apa-apa lagi di dunia ini ketika Lovise membalas pelukannya. Gadis itu memberinya kesempatan dan ia tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya.

* * *

Entah berapa lama hitungan waktu berlalu semenjak saat itu. Namun, Emil tidak punya alasan lain untuk memakai jas hitam, selain saat menikahi Lovise dan mengubah nama belakang gadis itu menjadi Lovise Steilsson. Pun, ia tidak peduli ketika Mathias meledeknya ingin segera berbulan madu karena pengaruh hormon masa mudanya yang sedang bergejolak.

Namun, Lukas-lah yang menepuk bangga bahu Emil ketika mengetahui pemuda itu yang menikah paling pertama dari geng Nordik Lima. Sementara, Tino berceloteh bahwa yang termuda adalah yang paling bersikap dewasa.

"Jaga Lovise, Emil," ucap Lukas sebelum pemuda berambut silver platina itu berjalan ke tempat pemberkatan dan hanya ia respon dengan anggukan mantap.

Emil kemudian merasa menjadi pengantin laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ketika bayangan Lovise dalam gaun pengantin terpantul di matanya. Ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah samar yang muncul di wajahnya, karena merasa Lovise adalah malaikat yang turun dari langit untuk menemani hidupnya.

Lalu, ketika janji pernikahan telah terucap dan bibir keduanya bertemu dalam ciuman pemberkatan. Emil yakin bahwa cintanya telah benar-benar menemukan rumah untuk ditempati selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=End=**

* * *

 **Note:**

[1] storesøster (Norwegian) = kakak perempuan.

[2] bror (Norwegian) = kakak/saudara laki-laki.

[3] ég elska þig (Icelandic) = aku mencintaimu.

 **A/N:**

Dari dulu tidak pernah bermimpi maupun terpikir akan menyukai pair ini. Namun, karena beberapa hal salahkan seseorang karena ini dan selamat datang Icexfem!Nor di list OTP-ku~

Aku sangat suka interaksi mereka karena _chemistry_ -nya dapet banget, di wikia tertulis " _Iceland considers Norway to be the home where his heart truly is_." Berhubung aku bukan fujoshi jadi aku maksudkan versi nyo!Norway-nya. Aih, mereka pasangan yang imut sekali karena Emil rada tsun gitu sementara Lovise yang suka sekali nge- _tease_ dia :D

Thanks for reading! Mind to review ^^


End file.
